


Under Your Spell

by Lazy_Panda13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Background Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri - Freeform, Break Up (Yuri and OC), Character's name spelled as Yuuri, Death Threat, Depression, Emotional Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Grief, Loss, M/M, Nikolai dies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Slow Build, Swearing, controlling boyfriend, emotional and physical abuse, estranged family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Panda13/pseuds/Lazy_Panda13
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is in a relationship with another skater and the relationship becomes more toxic as his boyfriend emotionally abuses him after they move in together. Things escalate and Yuri realizes he needs out when they are in Japan for his boyfriend's competition in Skate Japan.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Under Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you zjofierose for being my beta. 
> 
> If there's anything you feel I am missing from my tags that should be added, please let me know!

It started out like any other relationship: You meet the person, slowly get to know them; become friends, and then one or both parties confess having feelings for the other while also expressing that they want to try dating. You date for a while, and feelings grow stronger. When the time comes, the couple moves in together.

Yuri Plisetsky, eighteen, had been dating a skater named Theodore Webb for a year and a half. Theodore had short brown hair and hazel eyes, was aged nineteen years, and was originally from Britain. He’d been training under Yakov for two years now.

What some people don’t realize, and what Yuri wished that he had, is that some people change once you move in together. They sink their teeth into your heart and trap you into a depressing nightmare.

The changes were subtle at first: He’d been living with his boyfriend Theodore for the last four months. First, Theodore would make off-handed comments about the people important to Yuri. Eventually, Theodore was always verbally cutting up anyone important to Yuri. He called Yuri names here and there, was constantly manipulating Yuri into thinking that he was stupid and had no talent what-so-ever. With these thoughts, Yuri retired from skating while Theodore continued training.

When Yuri stopped skating he lied to his grandfather, saying that he stopped skating this year because he wanted to focus more on ballet. Yuri constantly felt like he was the biggest prick, and felt so guilty for lying to his grandfather. But Yuri couldn’t tell his grandfather how Theodore had been treating him. He didn’t think anyone would believe him, since Yuri was always a firecracker who’d fight back in any conflict. Or, he had been up til now.

Over time, it seemed as though Yuri had lost his few friends since he hadn't spoken to them unless it was a brief greeting at the store. Theodore controlled everything that Yuri did, and treated him like hired help. He told Yuri that he couldn’t see his friends. Every time Yuri fought or argued back, Theodore would validate the blond’s feelings and responses, gaslighting him into compliance and again making Yuri question and doubt himself. 

If Yuri wasn’t in the mood for sex, Theodore would get pissed and yell at Yuri. He’d yell, nearly screaming at Yuri, accusing him that Yuri didn’t love him anymore, or that he was cheating while Theodore was at practice. Theodore would then take off to who knows where for a few hours while Yuri cried and questioned if he was in the wrong.

By six months of living together, Yuri wasn’t even allowed to call or visit his grandfather. Theodore deleted every contact on his phone except for his own, and also deleted Yuri’s social media accounts. If someone called, Yuri had to have Theodore’s permission to answer; unless it was Theodore himself, then Yuri _had_ to answer it. Theodore made joint social media accounts for Yuri to post in once in a while to make it look like Yuri was fine and dandy, and also made it clear that Theodore was to approve the drafts before they can be posted.

One morning after breakfast seven months in, Theodore brought Yuri over to the back door of their small house they were renting. He pointed to the corner of the small tree in their back garden and said, “See that tree? That’s where I’ll bury you if you ever try to break up and leave me.” This scared Yuri. He’d already been feeling like he was constantly walking on eggshells for the last several months, and now his boyfriend was threatening his life if he tried to leave?

“-o you understand me Yuri?” 

Yuri slowly nodded before replying with a small “Yes, Theo.”

“Good. Now I need to go to practice. I expect the kitchen and bathroom to be spotless and dinner ready for when I get back tonight.” Theodore ordered.

“Yes Theo. Have a good day at practice.”

The brown haired man pulled Yuri into a hug and kissed his lips before saying, “I will. I love you, Yuri. More so than anyone ever can or ever will.”

“Love you, too.” Yuri said meekly while watching his boyfriend leave.

The house was already spotless, so all Yuri really did was load the breakfast dishes and a dish soap pod into the dishwasher, hit start, and wipe the table. He made his way to the bathroom to give the mirror, counter, and sink a quick wipe. He’d clean the toilet later, since he knew that if Theodore couldn’t smell the toilet bowl cleaner, he’d assume Yuri did nothing. He grabbed the vacuum cleaner to vacuum the floors since it’d be faster than sweeping. Next, the blond used a spray mop for both rooms.

When Yuri was done, he changed from his pajamas and made his way over to his neighbour, a sweet old lady, to use her phone. This was the only way he could sneak a call to his grandfather once a week. Yuri always kept his calls brief so he doesn’t run up the phone bill. Yuri often repaid her by getting her groceries for her or doing some simple maintenance around her home.

This call had Yuri worried for his grandfather. He hasn’t been feeling well lately. 

“When is your appointment with your doctor?”

“He will be coming here soon since I feel like I can’t drive.”

“Do you need me to fly out there? I can and will fly out as soon as possible to make sure that you’re okay.” Yuri was serious. He’d risk many things just to get to his grandfather’s side.

“Don’t worry about me, Yurochka. I want you to focus on your ballet.” Guilt hit Yuri again, making him suck in a breath as he shut his eyes, hunching his shoulders and fingers gripping the phone tightly. He really hated lying to his grandfather, but he also didn’t want to worry him if he told him the truth.

“You’re more important to me than ballet, grandpa.”

“I know, Yurochka. I need to go lie down for a bit before my doctor gets here. I will talk to you next week.”

Yuri sighed before he replied, “Alright. But if it’s severe, get your doctor or someone to call me.”

“I will. I love you, Yurochka.”

“I love you too, grandpa. Please take it easy.”

“Yes, I always do. Now goodbye, Yurochka.” His warm tone made Yuri smile despite the blond still being worried.

“Goodbye, grandpa.”

After hanging up the phone, Yuri took a few deep breaths before going searching for his neighbour, Mrs. Smirnova, in her kitchen where she should be finishing her grocery list.

“Thank you again, Mrs. Smirnova.”

“Oh Yuri, it is not a problem at all dear. You are such a helpful young man.” She replied as she grabbed some rubles from her wallet for Yuri to use at the grocery store. “Here’s the money and my list. If they don’t have marble cake, please get me vanilla. I really would like to enjoy some cakey-cake later.” She said cheerily.

Yuri gave a small smile as he nodded as he left to go to the store. 

In the late afternoon, Yuri was back home. He had a bit of time to relax before he needed to boil some eggs for when he was going to make Cobb salad for their dinner. He couldn’t feel relaxed, though - not with worry for his grandfather at the top of his mind. Besides, he hadn’t felt relaxed in months; not since Theodore started changing, and Yuri couldn’t bring himself to fight him. 

_‘I need to do something so Theo doesn’t think I’m lazy and good for nothing.’_ Yuri thought to himself as he went to their room. There was some laundry in the laundry basket, and he knew it was nearing the time to change the bedding on the bed anyways. He stripped the bed and tossed the bedding into the basket. Walking to the linen closet in the hall, Yuri grabbed fresh bedding, including pillow cases so Theodore couldn’t bitch about everything not matching.

He made the bed and carried the laundry to the laundry room to get it started. Once he got that going, Yuri walked to the kitchen to start getting the eggs boiled. Once the stove was on and the eggs were gently placed into the pot of water, he placed the lid onto the pot and set the timer. Looking at the time, Yuri quickly made his way to the bathroom to deal with cleaning the toilet.

Once the eggs were ready, Yuri placed the pot into the empty sink while turning on the cold water, leaving it running to cool the eggs before he needed to peel the shells off and cut each egg in half. He also used this moment to wash his hands and wash the lettuce and other veggies he wanted to add to the salad. He tried to keep himself calm; he knew his biggest fights with Theo always came when Yuri was stressed. He had never been good at holding his temper, and the anxiety about his grandfather would only make it worse.

Once dinner was made, he placed the bowl into the fridge to keep fresh. He left the dressing off since Theodore was picky as to what he wanted on his salad and when to pour it on. Glancing at the clock, he saw that Theodore should be walking in at any moment. Yuri quickly emptied the dishwasher and grabbed the dishes they’d need to use when it was time to sit down for dinner.

Just as everything was in place, he heard the front door open, which made Yuri instantly move to the fridge to take out the salad and different bottles of dressing for Theodore to choose from. Once he placed them onto the table, Yuri heard Theodore walking through the hall towards the kitchen. Theodore walked in looking around expectantly.

“Welcome home, Theo. Dinner is ready so have a seat. What kind of drink did you want with your Cobb salad?” Yuri asked, keeping his voice steady.

“Water with lemon.” Theodore replied as he sat in his seat and continued, “I’m pleased to see the kitchen is done and dinner is ready. Did you clean the bathroom, too?”

“Yes, I did.” Yuri replied as he cut out a couple of lemon wedges and placed them in their glasses of ice and water. He carried the drinks over to the table as he added, “I also changed our bedding; it’s in the washer. I’m gonna move the bedding and the rest of the laundry to the dryer when the washer machine is done after dinner.” _There,_ Yuri thought, _he could do this. He could be calm and helpful. He could give Theo reasons to love him._

Theodore watched Yuri sit in his own seat and replied “Why did you change our bedding? Were you being a slut today, Yuri?”

 _‘Fucking excuse me?’_ Yuri thought to himself. He was tired of taking it and being called a slut was Theodore’s way of hinting that Yuri was possibly cheating. Yuri was no fucking cheater and wanted this to fucking stop. He wanted the respect Theodore used to give him before they moved in together. “You know that I’m not a slut asshole. You also know that I change and wash our bedding every couple of weeks since it’s what you expect-”

Next thing Yuri noticed, Theodore had splashed his glass of lemon water at his face. He shouted,, “Listen to me, you slutty little bitch! A twat like you is always a slut! And don’t you ever call me an asshole or talk back to me again! I make the money here while you do nothing in this house but sit around on your ass and clean a few things and make my meals!”

“I am not your fucking servant! I-!” Yuri was cut off by a sharp sting on his cheek beside his lips. _‘Did he just fucking hit me? When the hell did he get out of his fucking seat?’_ Tears were welling up in his eyes. He never expected to be hit. 

“I’m not hungry anymore. I’m going out for a bit. Clean all this shit up.” Theodore left the kitchen and a moment later he heard the front door slam, followed by the sound of the car turning on and pulling out of the driveway, then heading down the street.

Tears were streaming down Yuri’s cheeks as he cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. Once he was done he changed the laundry over to the dryer, and then went to the guest room. He didn’t want to be in the bedroom for the time being. His cell phone buzzed. It was a text from Theodore.

 **Theo:** I’m staying over at a friend’s for tonight to cool down. I’ll talk to you tomorrow when I get home from practice.

 **Yuri:** Okay.

 **Theo:** I love you, Yuri.

 **Yuri:** Love you, too.

A while later his phone rang. It was a number he didn’t recognize, but he read the city it was coming from. “ _Yekaterinburg_ ”. He only knew of one person from there, and he never wanted to hear from her for as long as possible. _‘Why the hell is she calling?’_ he wondered to himself. He hasn’t spoken to her in over a decade. Something had to be up. He knew Theodore wouldn’t like Yuri just taking the call, but he answered anyways.

“Hello?”

“Yuri? It’s mom.” _‘Of fucking course_ . _’_

“Why are you calling me?” He heard sniffling coming through from the other end. _‘Was she crying?’_

“Listen, Yuri,” her voice cracked, “I just got a call from the hospital in Moscow. I’m so sorry, Yuri.” She was crying.

Yuri’s heart nearly jumped up through his throat. _‘It can’t be.’_

“Mom, what’s going on? What the fuck going on with grandpa?!”

“The hospital said that he suffered a stroke before his appointment with his doctor, and again during the house call appointment. I’m so sorry baby, he didn’t make it.” She replied as she hiccuped.

Everything stopped for Yuri and his blood went cold as he forgot to breathe. The very rock in his life was now gone.

“-i? Are you still there?”

“Yeah...” Tears streamed down Yuri’s cheeks.

“I’m catching the next flight out to Moscow to deal with the funeral home and sign any documents they may need me to do. I will let you know what will be happening once I read over what dad had planned for himself. I will also call his lawyer so he will know to contact everyone dad had put in his will.”

“Al-alright. I need you to ask him to call me anytime Monday through Saturday between 8AM-4PM. I’d rather speak to him while my boyfriend is at practice, and I’ll be at home waiting for the call. And before you ask why, he can be ... selfish.” 

“I will let him know. I need to go pack now so I can make it to my flight. I know I haven’t been around, Yuri. But please know, I love you.” She said as she sniffled.

Yuri choked up as he simply replied “You too, mom.”

They said their goodbyes and Yuri disconnected the call. His head and his heart were hurting. He wished he could have a friend by his side at this very moment, any friend except for Theodore. He really missed being able to reach out to Otabek, Victor, Yuuri and some of his old rink mates who didn’t annoy him so much. Otabek would have dropped everything and flown out to him as soon as a flight was available if he needed him. Would Otabek still do that if Yuri was able to reach out to him? The blond couldn’t though, not without Theodore losing his shit and taking his anger out on Yuri. 

It was at this moment that Yuri realized that the relationship he had with Theodore was definitely unhealthy. He wasn’t completely certain _why_ it was unhealthy, he just knew it wasn’t healthy. _‘Is it too late to try and work shit out? Who the fuck am I kidding? He had hit me, and he once threatened that he’s gonna kill me if I ever try to leave him. This is not fucking normal.’_

Yuri sat up and then moved to climb under the blankets of the guest bed. He rested his head on a pillow and cried himself to sleep.


End file.
